The lady's team
by YESSICA AKIRI 97
Summary: Son chicas diferentes, con pasados distintos cada una tiene su destino escrito ya sea como Heroínas o Villanas pasarán por pruebas que pondrán en duda su fe en todo lo que creen, pero al final sólo ellas pueden elegir su camino Semi-AU Co-escrita con Paolaesh


**Hola lectores aquí esta nueva historia coescrita con Paolaesh espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad. **

**Hace poco había subido esta historia pero con otro nombre **_**"héroe" **_**la temática de la historia será la misma solo que un poco cambiada ya que tuve que borrar la versión anterior gracias a los comentarios que hicieron acerca de mi historia me sentí mal no lo niego pero en fin la subí de nuevo solo que mejorada no quiero decir que no me gusten las criticas solo que hay maneras para criticar y la forma en la que me criticaron no es una, otra aclaración es que esta historia se desarrolla cuatro años antes de Young justice ya que la historia de la serie transcurre en dos mil diez por lo que he leído pero esta historia transcurre en dos mil seis, también cabe aclarar que el numero de oc que aparece tomaran su lugar en alguna parte de la historia porque si están ahí es por algo los personajes de la liga de la justicia y el resto del equipo ir apareciendo más adelante para aclarar y que no piensen que los estoy sacando, esta es una pequeña introducción para que conozcan el pasado de las cuatro principales heroínas de la historia que son: Helena Victoria Valen & Yesica.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y espero les guste en fin aquí está el primer capítulo espero les guste. **

**Capitulo 1**

**PASADO**

**CIUDAD ESTRELLA**

**26 de noviembre de 2006**

**2:36 A.M**

Yesica alexia swan lance ese era el nombre de la sobrina de canario negro que vivía con ella desde hacía unos meses después de la muerte de su madre a manos de Dicon swan su tío, se podría decir que ella era el vivo retrato de su madre Alexia lance su cabello era tan rubio como el de su madre a diferencia de sus ojos que era de color verde su piel era blanca casi pálida. Después de la muerte de su madre se había mudado con ella mientras que su padre adoptivo vivía en ciudad central junto con su hermana gemela Jennifer y ni hablar de su hermana Erika ella había vuelto a la Italia con su abuela en pocas palabras la familia ¨swan lance¨ había muerto junto con el recuerdo de alexia.

Yesica se encontraba sola en el departamento de Dinah ya que ella había salido a patullar las calles junto con flecha verde y el protegido de este veloz hacia ya una cuantas horas se había metido en la cama para dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría que ir a la escuela pero se daba vueltas en la cama ya que de nuevo las pesadillas la acompañaban como casi todas las noche desde hacía un año.

**-_-FLASH BLACK-_-**

Yesica y su madre viajaban a bordo de la camioneta de alexia se dirigían a ciudad central a donde se había mudado hacia casi un años

¨¿Mama entonces cuando iremos a Italia de nuevo? extraño a mi abuela¨ dijo Yesica que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás

¨No lo sé hija tu padre dijo que cuando salgan de vacaciones iremos¨ dijo alexia manteniendo su mirada en el retrovisor ya que hacía unos kilómetros se había dado cuenta que una camioneta las seguía muy de cerca y aun faltaba más de una hora para llegar

¨¿Te pasa algo mama?¨ cuestiono la niña al ver como su madre lleva su mano a su oreja y sacaba su comunicador

¨ Hija toma¨ dijo la mujer dándole su comunicador el cual después de unirse a la liga siempre lo traía con ella

¨¿Que es mami?¨ cuestiono la niña después de tomarlo

¨Póntelo en la oreja como si fuera un audífono¨ dijo la mujer Yesica se lo puso tal como lo dijo su madre

¨Listo¨ dijo Yesica

La mujer volvió a mirar por el retrovisor y miro como la camioneta detrás de ella se acercaba más de la cuanta quiso acelerar pero ya era tarde un golpe en la parte trasera de la camioneta la hizo perder el control del auto y se estrello contra un poste de luz Yesica se movió bruscamente en su lugar y se golpeo contra el vidrio haciendo que la sangre comenzara a salir de su cabeza pero seguía consiente y rápidamente se quito el cinturón y se quiso acercar a su madre y esta voltio rápidamente

¨¿Estas bien hija?¨ dijo la mujer

¨Me duele¨ dijo la niña adolorida su blusa blanca ya estaba cubierta por completo de sangre pero antes de que alguna pudiera decir nada la puerta del piloto se abrió rápidamente y un hombre apunto con su arma a alexia

¨Bájate¨ dijo el hombre pero en un rápido movimiento le quito el arma y cuando lo iba a golpear un grito por parte de Yesica la distrajo y miro con un hombre la tenía en lo brazos apuntándole con su arma en la cabeza

¨Baja el arma o la mato¨ dijo el hombre

Alexia al ver que su hija la miraba con miedo tiro el arma al piso

¨Déjala¨ contesto la mujer el hombre lentamente bajo a la niña la cual intento correr pero no pudo ya que el la jalo del cabello

¨Súbete a la camioneta¨ dijo el apuntándola con su pistola ella camino lentamente hacia la camioneta

¨Déjala¨ insistió alexia el hombre soltó a la niña la cual corrió con su madre el hombre al cual alexia había golpeado se puso de pie y tomo su arma y la puso en la espalda de alexia

"Sube" la mujer camino mientras abrazaba a su hija contra su cuerpo y camino se paro frente a la puerta y el hombre la abrió y la hizo subir a la camioneta Yesica seguía abrazada a su mama alexia bajo su cabeza y le hablo al oído a su hija

"Si algo pasa presiona el botón del centro y te contestara tu tía" dijo alexia Yesica solo asintió aun con su cabeza pegada al pecho de su madre

"Luces intranquila Alexia" dijo la voz de un hombre en la camioneta haciendo que alexia y su hija lo voltearan a ver

"Tío" dijo Yesica al ver al hombre detrás de ella su cabello era negro y sus ojos era de color azul y piel blanca este sonrió de lado y Yesica solo bajo la cabeza al ver la sonrisa que su tío le dedico

"Hola pequeña" dijo el hombre

"Porque porque Dicon" dijo alexia el solo se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a la mujer y le tomo del mentón y jalo a su sobrina del brazo ella se sujeto lo mas que pudo a su madre pero no podía comparar su fuerza con la de un hombre y la puso junto a ella y se separo de alexia

"Déjala" grito desesperada pero el solo la aventó hacia atrás haciendo que se quejara de dolor al caer

"No quedaras con lo que es mío" contesto para después darle una bofetada a su cuñada ante la mirada aterrada de su sobrina

"¿Que es tuyo?" grito alexia de nuevo estaba enojada pero no haría nada que pudiese herir a su hija aun mas

"El dinero de mi familia eso no es tuyo ni de ellas" dijo acercándose a su sobrina y jalándola del cabello y poniéndola de rodillas frente a su madre

"Déjala por favor solo déjala y quédate con todo solo déjala" grito la mujer desesperada al notar el llanto de su hija

"Si tu sufres lo harán todas esta bastardas" dijo tirándola al piso la niña no se movió se quedo tirada en el piso

"Hazme lo que quieras a mi no a ella por favor" dijo la mujer Yesica soltó un pequeño gemido y levanto la cabeza para mirar a su madre

"Oh pero claro que lo hare no te salvaras" dijo el hombre

"¿Porque?¿ porque?" susurro Yesica Dicon la alcanzo a oír y miro a Alexia y en sus ojos se podía mirar la suplica pero alexia solo negó con la cabeza

"Cállate" dijo Dicon en tono frio "y tu inútil apúrate" dijo dirigiéndose al conductor

Alexia al notar la distracción de Dicon jalo a su hija y la abrazo la niña solo hundió su cabeza en su cuello llorando lo cual se podía notar con el temblor en su cuerpo una hora después de viaje llegaron a ciudad estrella y entraron a un almacén un de los hombres bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del almacén miro hacia los lados para ver que no hubiera nada cerca de ellos Dicon miraba hacia afuera y saco de su sacó un pistola pequeña

"Bájense" dijo el al ver que la camioneta de dejaba de mover alexia se agacho junto a su hija y la hablo al oído

"Recuerda lo que te dije" dijo alexia a su hija esta solo asintió y alexia de puso de pie y la puso detrás de ella después de bajar de la camioneta Dicon camino y los hombres obligaron a alexia a seguirlo

"Quien lo diría no, un humano matar a una meta-humana" dijo Dicon alexia lo miro sorprendido

"¿Como lo.."

"Como lo sé alexia se que eres vulcania "dijo Dicon

"No hagas esto por favor" suplico alexia al ver sus intenciones

"Alejan a la niña" dijo Dicon un hombre se acerco a alexia y le intento quitar a la niña

"No no" grito Yesica espantada alexia miro a su cuñado y asintió

"Aléjala" grito de nuevo el hombre jalo a Yesica hasta que se soltó y la jalo hacia atrás a unos pasos de alexia

"Por favor no delante de mi hija" suplico alexia pero al ver que no decía nada voltio a ver a su hija "te amo bebe" dijo la mujer y volvió a voltear a ver a su cuñado y cerró los ojos este solo sonrió y apunto su pistola a su cuñada

"Morirás sin salvar a nadie mujer tonta" dijo Dicon Yesica miro como su tío miraba a su madre con odio estaba en shock así que llevo su mano a su oído y presiono el botón

"Aquí canario negro" dijo la voz de Dinah al otro lado Yesica no dijo nada y solo siguió mirando canario iba a preguntar de nuevo pero entonces oyó una voz al otro lada que la dejo fría

"Vas a morir Alexia" dijo Dicon

"Mama" grito yesica cuando el balazo resono Alexia cayo al piso el hombre libero a Yesica y esta corrió hacia su madre y su inco a su lado "mama" sollozo la niña

"Se fuerte mi niña...cui-ciuda a tus hermanas...por -por mí...te-te amo mi niña" dijo con dificultada los ojos de alexia poco a poco se fueron cerrando había muerto Yesica solo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su madre y lloro sobre ella Dicon miro a su sobrina y apunto de nuevo el arma

"Ni lo sueñes" dijo la voz de un hombre detrás de el era Alexander vial es ex esposo de alexia y el padre biológico de Yesica el era un hombre alto de complexión musculosa su cabello era negro piel blanca y sus ojos eran verdes a igual que su hija

"Demasiado tarde" dijo Dicon el tiro el arma y saco un bomba de humo y la tiro al piso cuando el humo se disipo el ni los hombres estaban Alexander miro al frente y cayó de rodillas al piso

"No" dijo este campo puso se puso de pie y se acero a alexia y miro a su hija la cual lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de alexia

"Aléjate" dijo Yesica para levantar la cabeza Alexander se quito la máscara hacia ya casi dos años había conocido a su padre biológico así que se tranquilizo al verlo el cuerpo de Yesica comenzó a temblar

"Papa" sollozo Yesica, Alexander se puso de pie y se acerco a su hija y la abrazo

"Cálmate hija cálmate" suplico Yesica solo so abrazo aun más fuerte y lloro un rato mas poco a poco la alejo de su cuerpo y una especie de humo salió de uno de su guantes haciendo que Yesica se desmayara

**-_-FIN FLASH BLACK-_-**

Canario negro llego a su apartamento después de una de una noche de vigilancia como no vio a su sobrina entro a su habitación al verla dormida se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto pero noto como su sobrina se movía y susurraba cosas sin sentido

"Yesica" dijo canario para acercarse a su sobrina

Yesica pov

Oí la voz de mi tía a lo lejos decía mi nombre pero no podía abrir los ojos me pesaban como dos piedras

"Yesica" grito esta vez sacudiéndome yo abrí los ojos rápidamente y me senté

"Tía tía" dije llorando ella solo me abrazo cada noche esa pesadilla dolía mas

Normal pov

Canario negro abrazo a su sobrina lo más fuerte que pudo le dolía en el alma verla llorar así pero no podía hacer nada más que consolarla y eso hizo no la dejo de abrazar hasta que sintió como se calmaba

"Yesica mírame" pido canario negro su sobrina levanto la cabeza y la miro asustado aun llorando

"Escúchame nadie te volverá hacer daño no mientras viva, jamás "dijo canario Yesica se limpio con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas y miro a su tía de nuevo ya más calmada

"Lo sé" dijo Yesica y susurro algo parecido a un gracias dinah la abrazo contra su cuerpo ella respondió el abrazo y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que miro como ella se había quedado dormida de nuevo y la recostó en la cama

"Lo siento Yesica" dijo dinah ya en la puerta y salió del cuarto para dejar dormir a su sobrina

**LOS ANGELES **

**26 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2006**

**7:20 P.M.**

Una muchacha de aproximadamente doce o trece años se subía a un carro seguida por una muchacha un poco más alta parecida a ella la siguió subiendo detrás de ella 

Victoria POV 

Me subí al carro en la parte de atrás a mi lado estaba mi hermana Ángela, ella se estaba acomodando su cabello a ella no le gusta mucho su color, para ella el castaño es muy común pero en lo personal a mí sí me gusta ya que se parece al mío pero algo que sí le gustaba son sus ojos son azules como los de mamá y los míos son verdes como los de papá. 

Normal POV 

Un hombre entró al auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor parecía tener más o menos unos cuarenta años tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes luego entró una mujer un poco más joven que el hombre su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules y se sentó de copiloto.  
El hombre encendió el auto y partieron a su destino la mujer encendió la radio buscando alguna canción de sus gusto. 

Victoria POV 

Mamá andaba cambiando de estéreo cada dos minutos no conseguía ninguna canción de sus gustos volteó y ahí está mi hermana Ángela. 

"Ángela" la llamó susurrando para que papá y mamá no nos oigan "¿sabes a donde vamos?" sigue con su vista en la ventana

"No, no lo sé creí que tú lo sabías" dijo volteando a verme parecía sorprendida

"voy a preguntar" me moví de mi puesto y me acerque a mi mamá "Mamá" ella volteó a verme

"¿sí? " me dedico una sonrisa

"¿A dónde vamos?" le cuestione

"es una sorpresa" hice una mueca y me acomodé en mi puesto y volteó a ver a Ángela

"No me quiso decir" ella hace una mueca como la mía -

"Bueno, Habrá que esperar" volteó a ver por la ventana y poco a poco cierro los ojos quedando dormida.

Abro los ojos y miro alrededor es de noche mamá y Ángela está dormidas y papá sigue manejando parece tener sueño me hacerlo a él y le tocó el hombro -

"papá que tal sí paramos un momento para que descanses" volteó a ver la carretera casi no se ve nada sólo la luz de nuestro carro

"No te preocupes ya nos falta poco" me siento en mi puesto y me acomodo miro a la ventana y veo unas luces acercándose a nosotros a mucha velocidad me acerco a mi papá rápidamente

"Papá mira" señaló a ese auto que este a pocos metros lejos de nosotros papá trata de maniobrar pero ya era muy tarde el auto empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas me golpeé la cabeza varias veces poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que sentí fue un dolor de cabeza cuando pongo mi mano en la frente siento sangre correr me duele todo el cuerpo a lo lejos pude ver a mi Papá tenía mucha sangre alrededor suyo trate de me acercarme pero no pude volteó y miro a Ángela la sacudo y miro como sale sangre de su abdomen lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos

"Ángela" no me responde salen más lágrimas de mis ojos "ANGELA" nada "Ángela responde por favor" la abrazo "no me dejes"

Así la vida me arrebato lo que mas quería solo tengo a mi hermana pero ahora estamos solas hemos perdido a nuestros padres.

**CIUDAD ESTRELA**

**26 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2006**

**7:20 P.M**

Helena jones era una chica excepcional su vida le había jugado malas pasada como el momento en el que perdió a su madre ella era una ladrona pero no cualquiera ella solo robaba pero daba todo a los más necesitados y algunas cosas era para ella y su hija la vida le quito a su madre y padre en un segundo helena ya había crecido su cabello castaño llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos era de color verde iguales a los de su padre después de dos años de la muerte de su madre había vivido por su cuenta sola y se había convertido en Destiny una de las mejores ladronas meta-humanas y hacia poco se había unido a la banda de ladrones de Harry y se había convertido en su mano derecha.

"me llamaste Harry" dijo helena entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban el líder de la banda

"si helena tenemos que hablar" le contesto acercándose a ella

"dime entonces" dijo helena

"como sabes en cuatro años pienso retirarme" empezó el

"si" dijo helena

"bueno el punto es que ya elegí a mi sucesora" dijo el Helena abrió los ojos sorprendida

"estas demente" contesto Helena

"no Hel tu eres la mejor para sustituirme" le dijo el poniendo su mano en sus hombros

"pero aún falta mucho para eso" le contesto el solo le sonrió

"y por eso seguiremos estrenando hasta que estés lista y te puedas hacer cargo sola" le dijo Helena suspiro aliviada

"bueno por lo menos no te vas ya, será un ¿honor?"dijo Helena sonriendo Harry también sonrió y después de despedirse el salió del cuarto dejando a helena sola ella después de ver a Harry salir se sentó en el suelo y llevo su mano hasta su cabello y lo hizo para atrás aun cuando sabia que faltaban años para que él se fuera sentía dolor era una sensación como la que sintió cuando su madre murió sentía una gran soledad no quería quedarse sola de nuevo no podría eso dolería mas que perder de nuevo a su madre pero su el había tomado su decisión ya no había nada más que hacer

**KANSAS **

**26 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 2006**

**10:20 P.M.**

ALEXA POV  
Me acabó de cepillar los dientes y poner mi pijama  
Me acosté en mi cama y apague la luz de mi mesita de noche en poco segundos me dormí luego de un rato empecé a sentir incómoda y un frío recorrió mi espalda trate de arroparme con mi sabana pero no lo sentí en realidad no sentí nada abrí mis ojos y me encontré acostada en el patio no entendía nada

"¿como fue que llegué aquí?" en ese momento deseé estar en mi cocina para tomar un vaso con leche para calmarme un poco cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaba en la cocina

"¿como llegué aquí?" abrí la nevera y tomé un vaso con leche ojalá tuviera de esas galletas que venden cerca de mi escuela está vez no cerré los ojos y pude ver como aparecía en la tienda donde vendían las galletas no se qué pasó pero es como sí yo me.. Teletransportara a los lugares que pienso entonces pensé en mi casa específicamente mi cuarto cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos me encontraba ahí estaba en mi cama me arrope lo mejor que pude y me volví a dormir convencida que todo fue un sueño sólo eso nada más.  
A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté y bajé las escaleras me di cuenta que no lo era vi que en el suelo de la cocina estaba un vaso roto y no cualquiera era el que tome para tomar leche se debió haber caído de mía manos cuando.. Me teletransporte.

Han pasado dos meses desde ese día y resulta ser que no sólo puedo teletransportarme y no sólo eso también puedo controlar los elementos al principio tenía miedo no podía controlar mis poderes aparecía en lugares extraños y lejanos a mi casa el agua se movía o la tierra empezaba a temblar cerca mío.  
Hoy le iba a decir a mis padres sobre mis poderes está nerviosa tanto así que hice explotar una jarra de agua los senté en la sala para hablar di un gran respiro y hable les conté todo me creyeron y comprendieron eso me dio un gran alivio.  
Subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto quería escuchar un poco de música saqué mis audífonos y pero no conseguí mi mp3 en mi bolsillo lo más segura se me quedó en la sala  
Baje las escaleras y vi a mi papá hablando parecía serio me acerque a escuchar

"no tenemos opción" dijo mi papá caminando de un lado a otro

"siempre hay opción" mi mamá le respondió con mucha tristeza

"no en este caso ella.. Ella ¡ESTÁ LOCA!" mi papá empezó a llorar junto a mi mamá

"aunque me duela ella tiene que ser tratada por un profesional" mi mamá se le quedó mirando

"la quieres enviar a-a un ma..manico..comio" dijo mamá tartamudeando y luego empezó a llorar y él le tomó la mano para calmarla

"es lo mejor y lo sabemos" se abrazaron tratando de calmarse mutuamente, subí rápidamente las escaleras y tome mi bolso empaque toda mi ropa y tome todo mi dinero tenía que huir no iba a ser encerrada en un manicomio no, no lo iba a dejar tome mi celular y marque rápidamente a mi amigo Axel el me ayudaría

"bueno" dijo la voz de Axel al otro lado del teléfono

"necesito tu ayuda Axel" conteste mientras miraba hacia afuera empezaba a llover y ya estaba oscureciendo

"¿que pasa Alexa?"Me cuestiono

"necesito irme lo más lejos posible" después de eso ninguno dijo nada hasta que el me contesto

"voy para allá" me contesto y después colgó

Los minutos pasaban lentos la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la ventana y una piedra choco con el cristal y me asome a mirar hacia afuera al ver a Axel sonreí y me teletransporte para quedar frente a el

"wow aun da miedo que hagas eso" me dijo yo solo me reí con fuerza

"y lo seguiré haciendo" dije el me dio un casco y me lo puse y nos fuimos mire con algo de nostalgia mi casa pero no dije nada solo nos retiramos

"y a donde iras" me dijo Axel yo solo lo abrase y le conteste

"déjame aquí" conteste el solo me miro y freno bajando de la moto

"solo dime Alexa ¿a dónde iras?"Me cuestiono de nuevo baje de la moto mi maleta y me dio un abrazo

"me iré lejos Alex" el me abrazo aun mas fuerte

"te voy a extrañar cuídate" me dijo Axel después de sepáranos me aleje un poco y le dedique una sonrisa leve

"yo también" después de eso cerré los ojos y pensé en alguna ciudad y recordé ciudad central al abrirlos ahí estaba Ciudad Central mi nuevo hogar

**/0/0/**

**Gracias por leer aquí está el primer capítulo y ojala me den la oportunidad y espero me den su opinión **

**By: Yesica akiri...**


End file.
